Cementerio
by Sakare
Summary: Ruhana:...:Hanamichi esta triste por algo que pasó pero alguien le ayudara a superarlo... vaya mierda de Summary no dice nada XD pero de todas formas manden sus Reviews XDDD FINALIZADO


CEMENTERIO

RuHana

Sakare: Este es un Fanfic con relaciones chicoXchico si tenéis mente inocente y pensáis q esto es indecente mejor q no lo leíais, ya que hay un poquito Lemon… (XDDD me dicen q tendrían q montárselo mas pero.. XDDDDD)

Sakare: Puede que use diminutivos así que lo Sientoo UU,

Sakare: bueno y lo q mas me cuesta reconocer….los personajes q aparecen en este fic no me pertenecen son todos del manga Slam Dunk(n/a: si fueran míos otro manga seria O) menos, por supuesto, Rukawa y Hanamichi q se pertenecen mutuamente.

(comentarios de la autora) / si pongo /Rukawa/ así XDDD es q he entrado en los pensamientos de él XDD… si es q tengo un aparato científico donde puedo entrar fácilmente en los pensamientos de la gente XDD….

CEMENTERIO

RuHana

Un chico de cabellera rojiza lloraba desconsoladamente en el suelo, en ese lugar, una persona cercana, muy "querida" había desaparecido, ya nunca mas volvería a ser abrazado por él, nunca mas recibiría sus besos, sus caricias y sus a veces desesperantes sonrisas, nunca mas podría ver a su Novio.

Por alguna razón se sentía peor al estar en ese lugar y no poder mostrar su sonrisa de Tensai, recordaba, como le decía cariñosamente mientras le despertaba con un beso "despierta mi Tensai" tenia en su mente esas palabras… NO podía olvidar nada , ahora le venia todo a la mente, pero lo peor de todo es que no estaba realmente triste, lloraba eso no podía remediarlo pero no por perder a una persona importante sino porque.. porque simplemente no le volvería a ver, acaso era tan hipócrita para estar llorando sin sentirlo?

El pelirrojo no pudo hacer otra cosa que caer de rodillas sin querer admitir lo que estaba viendo, aquel trozo de piedra clavado en el suelo donde ponía en letras latinas R.I.P, abrazó sin poder remediarlo la roca, llenándola de lagrimas falsas que de verdad no sentía, solo le quería como un amigo? O peor ni siquiera como amigo? Es que era tan falso, hipócrita que no se dio cuenta hasta que estaba muerto? Muerto, Muerto la persona que había estado con él, el ultimo año, conviviendo en pareja… estaba MUERTO! Porque no le salían lagrimas autenticas es que lo que estaba pasando, lo que había pasado, era todo un teatro, creado por él mismo, engañando a los demás? Engañando a su amante?… a su novio? Deseaba morir por tener aquel cruel sentimiento con aquella persona q yacía enterrado en aquel silencioso cementerio, de verdad no pudo quererlo? Entonces los "te quiero" "te amo" "quiero estar contigo" "te extraño" eran letras escritas en el dialogo de un teatro? Entonces no lo decía de verdad?… entonces solo le mentía para hacerle feliz… y si…. Y si ahora donde quisiera q anduviese le estuviera escuchando y si sintiera sus pensamientos, NO, no podía permitirse el lujo de pensar de aquella manera lo hizo por….

No!! No no noooo él le quería, sino nunca habría salido con él, nunca se hubiera ido a vivir a su casa, verdad? No era compasión… compasión porque había salido esa palabra, porque, porque tenia ahora la horrible sensación q encerrarse con el y su mundo, perderlo todo había sido inútil, porque tenia la sensación q había malgastado el ultimo año por compasión, por una maldita compasión, lo hizo… No, Hanamichi Sakuragi no pienses así yo.. yo amaba a Akira Sendoh! Porque no lloraba de infelicidad? Porque cuando tocaba las letras marcadas con su nombre no sentía angustia al verlas en esa fría lapida? Porque?

- Do'aho…- alguien llama, me llama a mi, ese apodo es el que me puso Kede Rukawa, no quiero girarme y verle… esta detrás mío, su voz ya no es fría, no.. no quiero q me vea llorando, no quiero ver sus ojos.. pero igual me giro, le miro y se sorprende al verme llorar- yo…- no le salen las palabras, normal nunca ha soportado a Akira, además siempre q me miraba me veía con una sonrisa, Kaede me miraba, me observaba y me decía q le encantaba mi sonrisa, o no, he sonreído internamente? Por un segundo he olvidado a Akira, en un lugar como este, donde todo es tristeza y amargura yo, me he alegrado de algo que hacia con el Kitsune, yo.. soy tan horrible?

- Yo… siento… su perdida- /Rukawa/ soy tan mentiroso… no siento nada su perdida, le odiaba, no quería verlo, no le aguantaba, le quería muerto, si cuando me entere de su muerte me alegre y ahora soy capaz de acercarme a su tumba y decir a su novio q me da pena su muerte, q falso q soy- se que.. vivías con él y.. pero..- no soy capaz de decirle nada reconfortante, si que es verdad que eran novio pero.. Hanamichi no le quería, solo vivían en la misma casa, yo era la persona que estaba todas las noche a su lado y profanaba la misma cama de Sendoh, no puedo decirle q era un amigo, cuando millones de veces le dije a Hanamichi q le dejara q me daba igual lo q me pasara que si Sendoh intentaba hacer algo yo tampoco dejaría de probar a matarlo con mis manos-.. era un buen rival- es lo único q se me ocurre? No puedo soportar estar en este sitio un segundo mas, no soporto ver llorar a Hanamichi, a mi Hanamichi por su culpa. Que ironía, recuerdo como me dijo que si me acercaba a Hanamichi lo pagaría con mi vida, cada noche lo hacia mío y cada día tenia impregnado mi ahora dentro y fuera suyo y ahora el muerto es él y no yo, que pienso, no debo alegrarme de su muerto no delante de Hanamichi, debo seguir aparentando q me apena su muerte por Hanamichi y por los q están cerca nuestro, aun que en realidad este feliz por su desaparición, de su maldita muerte.

- Gracias Kaede.. aun que no lo sientas gracias- intentó sonreír

- ….

- No te preocupes estoy bien, al fin y al cabo yo..- le salen mas lagrimas

- Hana…michi… no llores no soporto verte llorar- y menos por su culpa, por su maldita culpa

- Si… vamonos de aquí no quiero estar cerca de una fría tumba- no se porque lloro si no siento pena alguna… tan acostumbrado estoy a la falsedad? Si claro estuve mucho tiempo con Akira aparentando estar feliz, ni yo mismo me daba cuenta q jugaba con él incluso con…

- Porque.. dime porque lloras… pero si te hizo cosas

- Ha muerto como quieres q este?

- Tu no le quería, era todo mentira, no merece q sueltes ni una lagrima!

- K…Kaede..- no soy capaz de mirarle, aquí el único culpable de todo soy yo.. yo les utilice, a los dos, Akira, me quería como a nadie, les dije que estaría con él, le mentía, todas las noches me acostaba con Kaede, lo engañaba con el zorro, disfrutaba con sus juegos eróticos, me gustaba montármelo corriendo el riesgo de que nos descubriera, jugaba con los sentimientos de Akira fríamente y después de pasar toda la noche sin q se diera cuenta, en la cama de otro… de Kaede Rukawa, miraba Akira y le decía falsamente "te quiero" y el me creía… o eso pensaba porque me daba igual lo q el me dijera yo.. solo estaba con el en apariencia pero… porque me siento aliviado al ver que ya no tengo q mentirle?… Kaede siempre me decía que le dejara, que solo me hacia infeliz… pero es que soy tan estúpido que ahora todo se a complicado.

-----Flash Back-----

- Hana déjale… te esta utilizando, es que no lo ves

- Que dices, soy yo quien le engaña….

- Pero… él lo sabe… no ves como me mira cuando estamos entrenando, el sabe algo seguro

- Rukawa no seas tonto el no sabe nada, sino supongo q yo lo habría notado

- Yo quiero q le dejes

- …. No puedo sino tu…

- Me da igual! No soporto tener q compartirte

- Pero….

-----Fin Flash Back-----

… Y si fuera verdad? Y si Akira lo supiera todo… no puede ser.. solo estoy imaginándome cosas tontas este sitio me pone enfermo… pero, no dejo de pensar si….

- No te preocupes yo estoy a tu lado- le escucho decir mientras me abraza, no puedo resistirme y escondo mi rostro en su pecho mojando su camisa negra- te quiero-

- Porque? -grito- porque soy así, hace dos días que murió Akira y… y no pienso en otra cosa que en estar contigo toda la noche, en unirme a ti, en liberarme de todo el pasado en sentirte dentro mío y olvidarme de todas las mentiras, de olvidarme para siempre de que existió un Akira Sendoh, porque?

- Dime que es porque me quieres tanto como yo a ti- empieza a besarme, sus manos me abrazan mas fuertes y me acarician toda la espalda, le correspondo rápidamente el beso.. espera estamos en un cementerio

- No Kaede, estamos en un cementerio, aquí esta enterrado Akira

- … No dejo de pensar que Sendoh tiene la culpa de todo, tu antes no eras así, eras escandaloso, inocente, juguetón, era mi niño pero por culpa de ese hijo de puta, cambiastes, quiero q seas el mismo quiero q le olvides, no soportaba q no estuvieras conmigo al 100 pero ahora ya no hay porque esconderse quiero q vuelva el torpe feliz Hanamichi Sakuragi

- yo.. quiero estar contigo y olvidarme de todo.. yo- no me deja acabar porque me besa, esta vez mas apasionado acorralándome en una pared repleta de tumbas, lapidas, por mas que quiera apartarle no puedo y le correspondo ardientemente, lo siento Akira pero estoy enamorado de Kaede y me da igual si lo hubieras descubierto porque le quería y le quiero y no permitiría q le hicieras daño nunca, volveré a ser el mismo Tensai de siempre, me olvidare de ti y empezare mi nueva vida con mi amante.

Rukawa le quitó el jersey negro sin dificultad alguna, dándole pequeños besos al chico pelirrojo, el zorro deslizaba su mano por la espalda bronceada de Hanamichi, poco a poco esa mano la deslizaba para quitarle la camisa interior y dejando su cuerpo descubierto. Los besos aumentaban a cada segundo, las manos de los chicos se apropiaron del cinturón, quitándoselo bajando la cremallera para poder bajar el pantalón después y quedar simplemente en boxers, aun inquietas las manos del zorro se apropiaron de la masculinidad del pelirrojo haciendo que este gimiera de placer y pidiera mas, aquel elemento que estaba contemplando Kaede pedía a gritos atención así que sin mas excusas puso su boca centro del miembro de hana, lamiéndolo con intensidad.

- Ka.. Kaede!- gemía su nombre, aquellos jadeos eran música celestial para sus oídos, sin mas esperas chupó dos de sus dedos y los introdujo suavemente en el orificio del pelirrojo, cuando ya se acostumbró a sus dedos los quitó y se dispuso a penetrar aquel precioso agujero que pedía ser profanado por su miembro erecto, de una estocada fuerte entró dentro de su amante, empezando a moverse rítmicamente a la par que su pelirrojo y así llegando rápidamente al orgasmo corriéndose dentro suyo.

- Aishiteru Hana- me besa retirándose de dentro mío yo entre jadeos le correspondo diciéndole lo mismo haciendo que sonría, me encanta su sonrisa tan pocas veces que puedo verla, solo cuando le digo que le quiere me sonríe y me besa comenzando otra vez a amarnos, como ahora lo hacemos, en el cementerio, aquí en este lugar Sagrado nosotros nos hemos dejado llevar por la lujuria.. querer a alguien a espaldas de un muerto es pecado? Unirme en un solo ser con la persona q amo delante de su sepultura es malo? Kami-sama yo he pecado, pero no me arrepiento por ello.

- Estoy en casa es de noche y no hay luz, normal, Akira pagaba la electricidad y ahora q a muerto han cortado cualquier suministro de esta casa. A la luz de la luna que se asoma por la ventana deslumbro una carta esta en el suelo debajo del sofá, pero puedo cojerla perfectamente, en el remitente pone "para Hanamichi Sakuragi" es la letra de Akira!, rápidamente la abro y la leo atento a cada palabra.

"Querido Hana

si estas leyendo esto es que has encontrado la carta, espero q la hayas visto después de haber muerto. Con esta carta solo quiero q sepas que no he muerto engañado, sabia perfectamente q salías todos los días en busca de Rukawa, que nunca me has querido, incluso que me odiabas por utilizar mi enfermedad para tenerte a mi lado, pero aquí el único culpable ere tu, eres tu quien jugó con mis sentimientos, eres tu quien me engañaba, eres tu el de la falsa sonrisa, eres tu el culpable de todo si alguien aquí merecía mi enfermedad, la muerte ese era tu persona. Todo el tiempo que he estado contigo tu me engañabas con mentiras, pense q cundo pasara el tiempo, acabarias queriéndome pero solo con ver la cara de Rukawa cuando me miraba veía en sus ojos odio por no dejarte libre y eso hacia que acabara simplemente reteniéndote para que Rukawa no fuera feliz del todo, yo te quería y tu me destrozastes, me hicisteis desgraciado, los dos últimos meses te odio por estar con otro, te quería matar simplemente para q tampoco fueras feliz. Pero aun muerto o vivo pienso que nunca podría matarte, soy despreciable por pensar algo así para la persona q amo, pero de todas formas quiero q mueras y te reúnas conmigo, para recompensarme todos estos engaños, porque todo fue tu culpa, y todo por salvar a Rukawa, es patético, quiero q mueras, quiero q mueras, q hagas algo tb por mi, mátate y reúnete conmigo, si no hubiera sido por tu culpa tal vez podría haber rehecho mi vida, merezco al menos tu muerte en sacrificio por la mía.

Te espero pronto

Sendoh Akira"

- es verdad yo merezco la muerte, los últimos meses de su vida me la pase acostándome con otro y mintiéndole no merezco vivir, solo estar en el infierno- llorando, estaba llorando otra vez, soltando ese liquido salado por mis ojos, me encamino a la cocina, como alma perdida, sin ser consciente de lo q voy hacer, cojo un cuchillo y me dirijo a la ventana, levanto mi vista hacia la luna, suelto la hoja q tenia en mis manos, la q me escribió Akira, levanto la mano que sujeta el cuchillo y lo apunto a mi corazón, bajando la mirada hacia donde se encuentra el cuchillo caen lo que serian mis ultimas lagrimas en mi mano. Separo el cuchillo de mi corazón y me dispongo a clavarlo con fuerza para que el dolor sea menor, pero en mi ultimo aliento me caigo y suelto el cuchillo del susto, miro hacia arriba, y veo como una sombra me grita asustado, no me caí me empujaron.. me apartó del cuchillo Kaede.

- Ka… Kae…

- Eres idiota? Que pretendías hacer?- me grita asustado, su cara es la misma imagen de la desesperación, no puedo hacer nada para consolarle, yo iba a matarme- que habría hecho si te hubiera encontrado muerto? Yo no te lo perdonaría nunca

- También sufriría otra persona por mi culpa- descubre la hoja donde estaban escritas las letras de Akira, la cojee y la lee, me mira asustado pero ahora se le nota la rabia q lleva dentro, suelta el trozo de papel y agachándose me abraza.. acaso piensa el también q su muerte es culpa mía? Por eso…

- No pienses tonterías, solo quería tu muerte, sabia perfectamente q no encontrarías la carta hasta después de su muerte, sabia perfectamente q cuando la leyeras estarías en un mal estado y no razonarías, pero tu eres mas listo y no vas a darle el placer de arrebatarte la vida verdad?- no se que ha querido decirme con eso pero me reconforta y me alivia correspondienole el abrazo

- …- no digo nada sus palabras son como droga en mis oídos, droga que hace q me tranquilice

- Eres lo mas importante para mi sin ti yo no podría vivir, piensas lo mismo de Sendoh? Te ibas a matar por él? Entonces si serias el culpable de mi desdicha y te odiaría por hablarte alejado de mi lado, acabaría vacío en la desesperación de no tenerte…

- Kae… yo quiero estar contigo, no quiero a Akira pero yo le engañe.. él…

- No, lo pone bien claro en esa carta, ya sabia lo nuestro, no dijo nada porque quería q murieras con el, odiaba pensar en el echo de rehacer tu vida conmigo-

- Kaede-/piensa Rukawa/ Me mira y llorando me abraza y me besa le correspondo fácilmente en el abrazo y el beso. Se que será duro, se que sigue pensando que fue su culpa, pero yo estaré aquí a su lado en todo momento, en cualquier lugar y cuando me necesite, porque lo quiero y no permitiré que un hombre que ya no existe aparezca en nuestras vidas. Esa carta será quemada todos sus objetos enviados a sus familiares no quiero nada cerca de mi pelirrojo nada que haga sentirse culpable, nada que ese cretino infeliz hará separarme de mi Do'ahou, nada de sus manipulaciones para con nosotros, nunca mas tendremos presente a Sendoh Akira para amarnos sin escondernos, él esta muerto y sus chantajes y calumnias murieron con él.

- Kaede quédate conmigo

- Claro, no pensaba dejarte solo- me sonríe y me abraza mas fuerte.

Esa noche me dormí sabiendo que mañana seria un día muy duro pues, me intente suicidar y eso no se soluciona fácilmente, pero se que él estará conmigo en todo momento. Esa noche Kaede no durmió ni un segundo, estuvo toda la noche abrazándome y cuidando de mi sueño, me arropó cuando lo necesitaba y me besaba cuando se precisaba, esa noche por muy mal que lo diga, en la cama donde dormía antes Sendoh, aquella cama, estaba siendo ocupada por nosotros y fue sin lugar a dudas la noche que mejor estuve en esa cama, fue la única noche que dormí tranquilo y sabiendo que a mi lado estaba la persona mas importante de mi vida, hoy, esta noche estaba con él que era lo mas importante, mañana seria otro día.

FIN 

Sakare: Hola hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bueno q os parece?? Muy confuso verdad? Yo tb lo creo XDD la verdad es q lo que quería contar no era exactamente esto, tenia pensando otra cosa, donde se viera claramente a Sendoh como el culpable de todo y todos los problemas q tenia y hacia sufrir a Hanamichi todo el sadomasikismo q tenia planeado… pero pense q tal vez ala gente no le gustara ya q seria un Sendoh Hanamichi parte masoka XD y ruhana parte romántica, tendría hacer mas de un capitulo así q lo he querido dejar abierto XDD para q cada uno pienso lo que quiera.. tal vez en un futuro ponga la continuación pero… me tardare bastante pq seria explicar toooodo en lo q estaba metido Sendoh y… XD me da vagancia XDDDD

Pues lo de siempre tomatazos, lechugazos y todo tipo de verduras manden sus reviews o a 

Este fic va dedicado especialmente a Juegui ya q me paso un test de inocencia y vi entonces lo del cementerio y se me ocurrió hacer un fic sobre alguien muerto XDDDD así q para tii espero q te gustee muuuchoo XDDDDDDDD especialmente pq no te gustara lalalalalala y por supuesto para ireth q sin ella no podría estar registrada en fanfiction XDDDDDDDD, a Yumiko pq es una capo y Bunny y key pos para q se sientan felices XD de q yo si me acuerdo de ellas XDD, a suzu q ahora estoy hablando por el msn y quiere q se lo dedique a mi tia mafiosa no puedo decirle q no XD, a Sabrina por contarme sobre su fic O y a toda la gran familia yaoi!!!!


End file.
